The present invention relates to the control of motors and, more particularly, to a simplified circuit for the control of a direct current (dc) motor using opto-electric sensing.
DC motors are designed and used in a variety of applications, such as golf carts and fork lifts to name a few. Various techniques or systems have been utilized to control the speed and operation of direct current motors. However, these techniques or systems have generally involved complex electrical circuitry which is not only space intensive but also relatively expensive to manufacture. As the use of dc motors, and the vehicles they power, has become ever more pervasive, there has become a great need for a reduction in the space and cost of the control circuitry.
Therefore, what is needed is a simplified circuit for the control of a direct current motor.